<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asahi Punches Someone by ChaoticUnknown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589972">Asahi Punches Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticUnknown/pseuds/ChaoticUnknown'>ChaoticUnknown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nervous Azumane Asahi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Azumane Asahi, POV Third Person Limited, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticUnknown/pseuds/ChaoticUnknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi didn't know what he was doing until he did it. He didn't mean to punch him, but the insult rang through his ears and his body moved on its own. He wished he could go back and undo it, he really did, but what's done is done, and now Asahi has to deal with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asahi Punches Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhh so this is my first work on this site, and Idk if this is gunna submit correctly, but it is what it is. There is a teeny bit of Asahi/Noya, but it's not really the main part of the fic. I might add another chapter if you guys like this, but I forced myself to finish this before I started another fic. I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi had never punched someone. In fact, he’d barely even had hateful thoughts towards anyone, he hadn’t seen the point in it. He didn’t understand how someone could fight another human being and walk away feeling like they earned a victory of any kind.</p><p><br/>
One day, though, he finally understood. Not completely, no, but he did start to see why, or, how someone could do that.<br/>
It happened one day when he was walking towards the clubroom with a long-time friend, Nishinoya. It was just after school had ended, and the sky was just starting to turn from bright blue to faded orange, a soft breeze slightly stirring fallen leaves.</p><p><br/>
The shorter boy was engrossed in telling a story, gesturing with his hands erratically as he spoke - a habit of his, Asahi noticed. He fiddled with the zipper on his bag as Nishinoya started to make grand, almost comical movements with his arms.</p><p><br/>
Today, instead of taking their normal route to the clubroom, they were walking along the back of the school, the younger of the two stating that it was quicker. Right before they turned the corner, Noya paused his story just long enough to make out the sound of sniffling followed by a confident, mocking tone. “<em>Real</em> men don’t cry, now suck it up.”</p><p><br/>
They looked at each other, Asahi seeing Noya’s brows furrow in anger and confusion at the sudden statement. The two went around the corner, seeing an intimidating guy standing - no, looming was the correct word - over a younger boy, who had tears streaming from his face freely, shrinking against the wall, as if he was willing himself to disappear.</p><p><br/>
The scary one was tall - taller than Asahi, even - and the ace recognized him from one of his classes, though he couldn’t quite remember his name. He had short, brown hair and dark eyes that had a glimmer of cruelty in them as he smiled at the boy in front of him.</p><p><br/>
The crying boy was short, curling against the wall to make himself seem smaller. His black, almost blue, hair fell into his eyes, which seemed to sparkle due to the tears spilling out of them. Asahi couldn’t say for sure what year the boy was in, but if he had to guess, he would say he was a first-year, although after meeting Nishinoya, he’s learned that looks could often be deceiving.</p><p><br/>
“Hey, wanna say that again?” Noya called to the taller guy, whose cruel eyes quickly moved from the short boy to the even shorter boy.</p><p><br/>
They flicked up to Asahi for a split second, who was frozen, not really knowing what to do in the current situation, and he could’ve sworn that he felt his soul leave his body. If he thought that the team captain was scary when he was angry, this guy was<em> terrifying.</em> It took all of Asahi’s willpower to not bolt in the opposite direction as fast as his legs would take him.</p><p><br/>
The guy crossed his arms, a wicked grin crossing his face. “<em>I said,</em> real men, don’t cry.” his voice had a cockiness that Asahi could tell made Noya want to strangle him, simply by the way his body slightly shifted.<br/>
Asahi reached out and tugged on the back of Noya’s collar, shaking his head slightly when their eyes met, as if telling the shorter boy ‘it’s not worth it,’ through a glance alone. And truthfully, it <em>wasn’t</em> worth it. Noya had already been suspended from the club once for breaking school property, if he ended up fighting someone, the school might decide to take him off the club completely since this would be his second time reacting to something violently.</p><p><br/>
Since the encounter started, Asahi had been going through every possible way this could end badly, most of them ending with one, or both, of them, leaving with a black eye. In his mind, it would be better if they just took the younger boy with them and left, avoiding any unnecessary conflict.</p><p><br/>
Noya shrugged off Asahi’s hand, stepping closer to the tall guy. “Yeah? Well, who decided that?” he challenged, putting his hands on his hips. Oh no, Noya. If they weren’t gone before, all the positive outcomes to this situation flew out the window, which just so happened to be exactly what Asahi wanted to do.</p><p><br/>
Asahi’s eyes landed back onto the crying boy, who seemed to be taking advantage of the fact that he seemed to be forgotten about by the scary one, seeing that he was trying to inch away and out of the confrontation.<br/>
The scary guy shrugged, the grin still on his face. “It’s fine, he’s gay. He likes other guys, he’s not a real man anyway.” Now. Now was the time to leave. Asahi was trying to get a hold of Noya’s arm so he could steer them away before Noya did anything he would regret later. Before he was able to, though, the cruel eyes flitted over Noya’s short frame and he uttered a final statement; his last laugh.</p><p><br/>
“Just like you,”</p><p><br/>
Before Asahi could tell what was happening, he turned around quickly, and his fist connected with the guy’s mouth, causing the taller of the two to stumble back a bit. The guy let out a roar of fury and Asahi saw pure, unadulterated rage in those dark eyes. He was grabbed by the front of his shirt, being yanked closer to the guy.</p><p><br/>
A fist clearly aimed for Asahi’s eye came flying towards him. He moved his face slightly and the punch hit him on his cheek right under his eye. Asahi struck out, hitting the guy in the stomach and again the face when he doubled over in pain.</p><p><br/>
From the blood pounding in his ears, Asahi wasn’t able to hear or comprehend the two sets of footsteps that were coming around the corner. “So basically we’ll- Jesus Christ!” This exclamation was followed by arms wrapping around Asahi and pulling him back with a surprising amount of force.</p><p><br/>
He saw the club coach quickly run over and pull the other guy away, both of the students breathing heavily. Asahi had a moment where he was able to actually look and see what had happened. The guy’s eye was starting to bruise already and a thick stream of blood was trickling from his lip.</p><p><br/>
The younger crying boy was nowhere to be seen, however, so Asahi assumed that he ran while he could. Oh, how he wished he did that. “The hell is wrong with you two?” Ukai exclaimed, more of a rhetorical question. Now that Asahi’s adrenaline started to calm down, he could feel the stinging on his knuckles and the throbbing pain on his face. That’s when he started to feel disappointed in himself.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s get you two to the infirmary.” From behind him, Asahi could recognize Takeda-sensei’s voice and couldn’t help but feel a little impressed by the strength that the teacher held.</p><p><br/>
Noya, who had been frozen the moment Asahi threw his punch, followed the four to the infirmary, walking along the left side of Asahi. The shorter boy did end up having to wait outside while the nurse patched up the injuries of the two taller boys, though he did protest.</p><p><br/>
The scary guy was getting attended to first, seeing as his injuries were a bit worse. Asahi didn’t mind though. He stared at his hand, opening and closing it absent-mindedly while Takeda scolded them severely, Ukai leaning against the wall and rubbing his temples.</p><p><br/>
After they were both cleaned up as much as possible, the next stop was the principal’s office. Asahi was not looking forward to this. He didn’t want to sit down in a closed space while five pairs of eyes stared at him, tracking his every move.</p><p><br/>
Then it dawned upon him that his parents were probably going to be called as well, which only made it worse. The whole walk to the principal’s office, all Asahi could think about was how much he let his parents down, how disappointed they would be when they figured out.</p><p><br/>
It was just as bad as he suspected. The principal droned on about how they were young men and how they shouldn’t be fighting each other like that, Takeda jumping in now and then to add something. Ukai stayed mostly silent but the Ace could feel his eyes boring into his back.</p><p><br/>
For the majority of the scolding, he stared at his hand. His knuckles were red and they stung. The disappointment increased.</p><p><br/>
Then his parents arrived, coming in a little earlier than the scary guy’s mother. At this point, he wished he could just disappear.</p><p><br/>
He couldn’t stand his mother’s glances as she spoke with the principal, trying to make his suspension shorter. Oh yeah, the suspension. The scary guy was suspended for about half a week, playing the injured victim. Noya piped up about the bullying they witnessed, but it was just his word against the others. Asahi was suspended from school for a week, not only for throwing the first punch but also for dealing so much damage to the other guy.</p><p><br/>
He also was suspended from the club for the rest of that month, which was unfortunate for him because it just so happened to be the beginning of the said month. Now, on the list of people he’s let down, - that already had his parents, Nishinoya, Takeda-sensei, and Coach Ukai - he’d have to put the names of his teammates on there as well. They’re down a player all because Asahi couldn’t follow basic human decency and decided to punch someone in the face. Though a small part of him said that basic human decency flew out the window the moment the guy decided to insult Nishinoya. He pushed that part down until he couldn’t hear it anymore.</p><p><br/>
Noya got off scot-free, to Asahi’s relief. The other guy tried to argue that he was provoking him, but when Ukai and Takeda came around the only ones they saw engaging were Asahi and him. Noya was allowed to go back to the club, while Asahi was going to be driven home.</p><p><br/>
He dreaded the entire car ride. It was ten minutes of pure silence, and Asahi hated it.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t get it. Why would anyone want to hurt someone else? How could they feel good about themselves when they did? Asahi didn’t feel tough and wild. He didn’t feel badass. He just felt really, really crappy.</p><p><br/>
Asahi shuffled into the house with his bag, his shoulders slumped, and his parents not too far behind him. He took off his shoes, dropping his bag down as well. “Asahi,” his father said, sitting down on the couch next to his mother and gesturing to Asahi to sit down as well. Oh no. Here came the part where they told him how disappointed they were and how they didn’t know if they could forgive him. He’s never punched anyone before, he’s never had to sit down and have this conversation.</p><p><br/>
His heart was beating extremely loud, so loud that he was impressed that he could hear anything they said. “Before we decide on your discipline,” his mother started, looking over to her husband as Asahi sat down. “We want to hear your side of the story.” He somehow felt this was worse. Having to explain to his parents that he punched someone and why.</p><p><br/>
He sighed and started to recount what happened. Noya’s story, the crying boy, the scary guy’s insults, how he didn’t know what he was doing until he punched the guy, how he felt so indescribably terrible.</p><p><br/>
Once he finished, his mother jumped into a long lecture about how physical violence is never the way to solve the conflict. Asahi stared at his lap the whole time, his hands folded neatly and rested there.</p><p><br/>
Then came the time to decide his punishment. “We had been thinking about three days of grounding, seeing as you know what you did was wrong and we can tell you truly regret your actions.” his father said firmly, though with a gentle look on his face. Asahi didn’t think that was nearly long enough for what he did, what the other guy got done to him.</p><p><br/>
His parents weren’t surprised when he asked for something more severe, that was their Asahi. They knew that he thought that’s what he deserved for what he did. Eventually, they all decided that Asahi would be grounded for the week he was suspended, no friends would be over - which by friends they mostly meant Nishinoya - and Asahi would take care of the cleaning for that week. Both his parents thought that it was a hefty punishment, but Asahi seemed almost happy that they actually agreed to all of it.</p><p><br/>
He quickly handed over his phone and headed up to his room to straighten it. “That boy’s a saint,” his mother commented once she was sure he was out of earshot.</p><p><br/>
Asahi’s room was already pretty tidy, so it was just a matter of stacking a few books and arranging his shoes. Halfway through his task, his father poked his head in through the door. He looked up at the sound of his door opening and paused the rearrangement of his books. “You stood up for a friend today, I’m proud of you,” He was proud of him? Why? He punched someone, the reason why doesn’t matter. Before Asahi could say any of this, though, his father cut him off. “In spirit, you did the right thing. Even if the execution could use a bit of work.” his father chuckled to himself, pausing right before he shut the door again.</p><p><br/>
“I love you, Asahi.” Despite everything, Asahi smiled. “I love you too, dad.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Asahi didn’t sleep well that night. In fact, he didn’t sleep at all. He’d gotten up a few times to get some water from the bathroom sink, but he ended up just staring at his reflection. A big, purple bruise lay right under his left eye, and another bruise of similar size bloomed near his jaw. His uncombed hair fell over his eyes in strands, most of it was tucked back behind his ears.</p><p><br/>
He ended up staring at himself for what seemed like a good fifteen minutes. It was like he didn’t recognize the person staring back at him. He imagined what Noya would say to that, how he would probably make a reference to that one song in ‘Mulan’ about reflections and then start singing it at the top of his lungs.</p><p><br/>
He drank some of the water in the cup he filled, smiling to himself and finding it funny how Noya could cheer him up even if he wasn’t there. He dumped the unfinished water into the sink and headed back to his bed, staring at his ceiling for the majority of the night.</p><p><br/>
The invisible weight looming over Asahi hadn’t gotten any lighter overnight, it might even have gotten heavier now that Asahi had time to sit and think about everything that happened. He couldn’t stop seeing the blood streaming from the guy’s lip, couldn’t stop seeing that shocked look Noya had on his face.</p><p><br/>
Oh yeah. He didn’t even know if Noya had forgiven him yet.</p><p>The moment he thought about it, the weight immediately got ten times heavier. What if Noya never forgave him? What if Noya wanted to stop being friends altogether? He didn’t know why, but the thought alone made Asahi’s heart ache uncomfortably. He needed to think about something else.</p><p><br/>
So, the only logical conclusion was to clean the entire house from head to toe while his parents were out at work. Cleaning helped him clear his mind so, in his eyes, it was a win-win.</p><p><br/>
The day was going smoothly so far. Then, it dawned upon him that he needed his schoolwork to be brought home. He should run by the school and pick it up, right? Wait, was he not allowed to attend classes, or was he not allowed on campus at all? Asahi had never been suspended before, and he probably should have asked yesterday before they left school grounds.</p><p><br/>
As he started to dust, his mind wandered back to the comment the scary guy had made.</p><p><br/>
<em>“Just like you,”</em>
</p><p><br/>
What was that supposed to mean? Was he just taking a wild guess off Nishinoya’s appearance when he said that? Or had he known something that Asahi hadn’t? Again, his thoughts drifted back to Noya somehow. He shook his head as if that would physically clear his thoughts. Alright, he would stop thinking about Noya in three… two… one.</p><p><br/>
A sudden knock at the door almost made Asahi throw the vase he was holding. He carefully set the vase down on the table he’d taken it from, placing his rag down as well. “Calm down, it’s only been a day,” a tired-sounding yet cheerful voice said from outside his door, seemingly talking to someone.</p><p><br/>
He opened the door to see Daichi and Nishinoya staring back at him. Dachi’s eyes visibly widened when he saw Asahi’s bruised face and he’d just wished he could disappear. Instead, he just looked down, avoiding the captain’s eye contact. “Sorry, I, uh, can’t have friends over,” he said quietly, his hand still on the open door.</p><p><br/>
Daichi smiled and reached into his bag. “Actually, there is a purpose to this visit,” he said, pulling out a small stack of papers.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, he was gonna bring your schoolwork himself, but his dope didn’t know where you live,” Noya chimed in, smacking Daichi on the back enthusiastically. “So I got to tag along!”</p><p><br/>
Asahi gave a reserved smile, taking the papers from the brunette. He received a patient smile in return, one that Asahi couldn’t see any traces of pity in, one that let him know the captain didn’t see him as some sort of kicked dog. That, he appreciated.</p><p><br/>
Noya shot Daichi a look and Asahi couldn’t quite tell what it meant. The captain, however, understood. He looked back up at the ace, “Well, I oughta get going,” he stated before reaching a hand up to rest on Asahi’s shoulder. “Hurry up and get back to us, alright?” He nodded, a determined look on his face, and Dachi set off, heading home.</p><p><br/>
Now it was just him and Nishinoya. Asahi couldn’t stop the guilt welling up in his chest. “There was actually something I wanted to tell you,” the shorter boy said, resting a hand on the back of his neck and being uncharacteristically nervous.</p><p><br/>
Oh no. Here it was, the moment where Noya said <em>‘hey, it was great and all, but I don’t think we should be friends anymore.’</em>. He decided that through his nerves, now would still be the best time to apologize for his actions the day before.“Yeah, uh, same here,” There was a slight tension in the air, neither of the boys wanting to say their statement first. “Same time, then?” Asahi suggested, to which Noya quickly nodded.</p><p><br/>
They counted down from three, on one both of them saying “I’m sorry.”</p><p><br/>
That greatly surprised Asahi. What did Noya have to be sorry for? “Before you say anything,” Noya blurted quickly. “Just let me say that I shouldn’t have provoked the guy yesterday. I-I should have just listened to you and left. It’s my fault this happened,” his gaze steadily lowered until his eyes were trained on his shoes as he spoke.</p><p><br/>
Wait, that’s how Noya felt? “I-I was going to say that I’m sorry for punching him. I shouldn’t have lashed out like I did, especially at a cheap insult like that. Don’t feel like this is even remotely your fault because it’s not, Noya.” There was a heavy silence over the two boys for a moment.</p><p><br/>
That silence was quickly broken by a laugh of relief. Asahi looked up to see Noya beaming at him, no traces of the nervousness he’d just shown. “Oh man, I thought you’d be mad at me or something,” he laughed again. “Kinda starting to see now how that was pretty silly,”</p><p><br/>
Asahi felt like a weight had been lifted off him. He couldn’t help it, just hearing Noya’s laugh did that to him. Did what exactly? Asahi didn’t know for sure, but whatever it was always made him feel better.<br/>
“Well, I should probably go before your parents come home and beat me up for seeing you,” Noya said casually.</p><p><br/>
Asahi gaped. “My parents would never hurt anybody, you know that, Noya,” he saw the growing smirk on Noya’s face, signaling that the boy was just messing around.<br/>
“I’m just kidding, big guy,” he teased, giving Asahi a playful punch in the arm. The ace smiled and waved as the younger boy quickly ran off.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the week was pretty uneventful, with Daichi bringing Asahi’s schoolwork and Nishinoya running out of reasons to come with him, and as the time came for Asahi to return to school, he found himself getting more and more nervous.</p><p><br/>
He seriously contemplated asking his mother if he could borrow some of her makeup to cover the bruises, yet he wasn’t able to bring himself to actually ask. He sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror before school, eyeing the bruises. Tying his hair back, he attempted to reassure himself. He could do this, right? It was just school.</p><p> </p><p>He most definitely could not do this.</p><p>As he walked through the hallways, everyone stared at him, almost tripping over themselves to move out of his way. A classmate of his dropped something and when he tried to give it to her, she almost screamed. This was going to be a long day.</p><p><br/>
Minutes seemed to take hours to tick by. Even though Asahi had gotten and completed his schoolwork while he was at home, he was still struggling to grasp some subjects that he didn’t have class time to work on. The day went by with Asahi furiously writing down notes and trying not to look at the scary guy in the corner of his eye.</p><p><br/>
The bell that signaled the end of school rang and Asahi was incredibly relieved. Just as he started to pack up, he heard the distinct sound of someone running down the hall. “No running in the hallways!” he heard a teacher yell.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry, sir!” a voice called back, clearly out of breath.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly, Nishinoya turned into Asahi’s classroom sharply, scanning the class, looking for Asahi. Once their eyes met, the shorter boy ran over, putting out a hand to brace himself on Asahi’s desk as he caught his breath. “Nishinoya, what are you doing here?” Asahi asked, recalling that the second-year classes were almost on the other side of the school and wondering if Nishinoya ran all the way there.</p><p><br/>
“Wanted to know,” he said between breaths, “if you were coming,” another deep breath, “to practice.”</p><p><br/>
Asahi watched as the boy’s breathing started to return to normal after the run. “I’m suspended, remember?” he replied.</p><p><br/>
Noya smiled. “Yeah, I know, but there isn’t a rule that says you can’t just come to watch,” he argued.</p><p><br/>
Asahi neatly stacked his papers and books into his bag. “I-I don’t know, Noya…” he said quietly.</p><p><br/>
“Asahi, if you’re quitting again-”</p><p><br/>
“I’m not, I’m not!” he reassured, putting his hands up and laughing quietly to himself. “I just don’t know if they’ll want to see me,”</p><p><br/>
Noya snorted. “You’re acting like you’ve committed a national war crime,” he said quietly but loud enough for the ace to hear. “They’d love to see you come back, even if you can’t actually play!” he gave Asahi a small, playful punch in the arm.</p><p><br/>
Asahi sighed. It <em>would</em> be nice to get back to the club, even if he couldn’t actually play. And he technically wouldn’t be breaking any rules if he stayed off the court and stuck to the benches. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Nishinoya was right.</p><p><br/>
He could tell that Noya could guess what he was thinking purely by the big, dopey grin the boy was wearing. He sucked in a breath, hesitating slightly. “Alright, I’ll go.”</p><p><br/>
Noya basically jumped into the air, giving a celebratory fist-pump. For a split-second, his eyes flicked to the clock mounted on the wall. Just like that, he was out the door again. “See you at practice!” he heard him call from down the hall.</p><p><br/>
“What did I say? No running in the halls!” the same teacher called.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry, sir!”</p><p><br/>
Asahi smiled as he watched Nishinoya run off. He couldn’t help but feel a little sad that the fact that they weren’t walking to the club together, but he simply ignored those feelings and repressed them. He picked up his bag and made his way out of the classroom, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since he’d punched the scary guy.</p><p><br/>
As he walked out of the classroom, his eyes found the scary guy leaning up against a wall, talking avidly to a friend of his. Asahi remembered he never formally apologized to him. He supposed that now would probably be the best time to do so. He sucked in a breath and walked over to him, messing with a chain on his bag.</p><p><br/>
“Um, e-excuse me,” he said quietly, surprised the guy even heard him. The scary guy turned around, obviously a little irked that someone interrupted his conversation.</p><p><br/>
His eyes scanned Asahi’s face, recognizing him. Suddenly, he threw his arms over his head. “It’s you! Please, don’t hurt me!” he cried. Everyone turned to face the two, Asahi looking more guilty as he started to panic and try to reassure the guy cowering behind his arms.</p><p><br/>
A teacher poked her head out of the classroom, seeing what someone would only think is a student trying to protect himself from a bully. The fact that they were both pretty bruised already didn’t help ease suspicion. “You two,” she pointed to Asahi and the scary guy. “Separate,” she said simply, before returning into her classroom.</p><p><br/>
He turned back to the scary guy, his mind going a mile a minute. He should just apologize now, right? Or should he just go? He could find him some other time, right? He was really starting to panic now. His eyes scanned the scary guy’s face when he saw it. There was a smirk. He was smiling. <em>“Now,”</em> the teacher said again firmly.</p><p><br/>
Asahi simply nodded his head and turned, giving the scary guy a small nod of the head as well. He walked down the hall, eyes all trained on him. <em>Alright, happy feeling’s gone now.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He opened the gym door and all eyes turned to face him. Man, he was getting really tired of being stared at today. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “H-Hey guys,” he greeted.</p><p><br/>
“Tell us exactly what happened!”<br/>
“How tall was he? Noya said he was, like, double your height!”<br/>
“Nice kill, Asahi!”<br/>
“Violence is never the answ-”<br/>
“That’s insane, man!”<br/>
“Woah lemme see your face!”</p><p><br/>
He was bombarded with questions and the group of players had come to crowd around him. “U-uh, I-”</p><p><br/>
“Hey, everyone, give him some space,” Daichi said, pushing through the small crowd of students. He placed a reassuring hand on Asahi’s arm. “Nice to have you back, Ace,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want me to add another chapter, just comment and I'll work on it ^^ Have a wonderful day/night/evening/afternoon and stay safe!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>